An Interesting Day
by lttlelola
Summary: Harry moves into Malfoy Manor. ::: this was written YEARS ago for the LJ fest HD500, i'm posting it here.


For Maerda- An Interesting Day

Title: An Interesting Day

Author: lttlelola

Rating: PG

Word Count: 1010

Warnings: AU, involves Humor.

Challenge: For maerda_erised. Keywords: cedar, innocent, gypsy. Dialogue: "Don't even think about it; those are my yoga pants."

Summary: Draco is a neat freak; Harry is cocky. sorry I suck at summaries.

Disclaimer: The Potterverse is JKR's, the only thing I own is any of the stuff you don't recognize happening in any of her books.

Your challenge is for maerda

Keywords: cedar, gypsy, innocent

Dialogue: "Don't even think about it; those are my yoga pants."

**An Interesting Day **

Harry groaned as he looked around Draco's room at Malfoy Manor. It was spotless. Perfectly immaculate, just like Draco always was. He really shouldn't have been at all surprised. Harry shook his head and snorted when he saw Draco throw a Malfoyesque fit when he found one tiny spec of dust on the glass covering a photo of his favorite childhood pet, which was sitting on a shelf, made of Cedar wood. Harry watched in amusement as Draco went about once again cleaning the entire room the muggle way to ensure that it was free of dust. When Draco stood back to inspect the room Harry chuckled, "Ace, that was one spec of dust, you really didn't have to clean the entire room."

Draco looked up at Harry, unaware of the perspiration that the vigorous and thorough dusting had given him, shining on his brow. "Don't call me Ace, Potter. And I've seen your house remember? After that I don't trust muggle studies saying dust didn't breed."

Harry gave Draco the most innocent look that possible to get when you knew someone was totally right. "Dust doesn't breed Ace, it… um well it.." Draco had his trade marked, 'you're gonna try to beat me? Lets see it then' look on his and Harry looked away sheepishly, "Alright! So I don't exactly know how dust forms. But I know it doesn't breed!"

Draco smirked, "If you don't know how can you be so sure?"

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at a trinket on the shelf next to the picture frame. Picking the small handmade toy so worn he could no longer tell what it was Harry turned to Draco, "Where did you get this?"

Draco looked up from where he was rummaging around in Harry's suitcase. "Oh, Severus gave me that when I was little. He got it off a gypsy, or so he claims." Going back to the suitcase Draco held up a pair of ratty old sweat pants that had definitely seen better days with one finger. "Ugh! These are definitely getting burned."

Harry looked up in alarm and said thickly "Don't even think about it; those are my yoga pants."

Draco winced as he looked at the filth he was touching; "Don't you ever wash them?"

Harry snatched the pants off of Draco's finger; "They're not exactly my pants. They're my dad's. Sirius found them in the bottom of his old school trunk a while back when he was cleaning up for Remus moving in and gave them to me. It's the only article of clothing I have of my dad's and thanks a preserving spell they still smell like him. You are not to touch these pants Draco."

Draco nodded, "Alright Potter." He looked predatorily at Harry, "Hmm you know its to bad you don't do yoga, I was kind of hoping you were limber enough to try out that position tonight."

Harry grinned, "Draco I can pull that position off anytime, limber or not."

Draco gave him a doubtful look, "Fighting that putrid breath so called lord dingbat aged you Potter, I'm not so sure about that."

Harry glared at Draco; "I am only 23 thank you very much Mr. Monk."

Draco smirked, "Hey, he keeps a very clean house you know."

Harry groaned again, "Leave it to Hermione to get you hooked on an American muggle television show. You don't think I can pull of that position? I'll prove it, we go flying right now."

Harry grabbed his shrunken broom and head out the door of the bedroom. As they passed the family room downstairs heading out the door Narcissa called out, "Boys where are you going?"

Harry and Draco backtracked and Draco smiled at his parents, "Just out for a flight Mum."

Lucius nodded, "You get Harry all moved in?"

Harry looked at the Lucius still a little surprised at the change that had come over the elder Malfoy after Harry had saved his life. But once you think about it when the boy you terrorized and tried to kill numerous times, saves your life when the man you followed blindly most of your life turns on you what were you gonna do? Harry shook his head at Lucius, "No, but Draco issued a challenge and we're going to settle it."

Harry walked out the front door and Lucius looked at the enlarged broom in his son's hand, "Well at least something good comes from you losing this challenge to Potter." And went about reading his book, entitled, 'Keeping your hair Gray free when you're over 50.' A few minutes later Lucius looked up at his wife, "I do hope they remember not to use the East field this time, I had a horrid time convincing the mermaids to stay in their lake."

Narcissa laughed, "I hope they remembered not to use the West field. My poor Unicorns wouldn't come out of the forest for a week."

A loud horrified shriek pierced the quiet on the grounds of Malfoy Manor, the words indecipherable. Lucius picked up his paper, and glanced towards the window, "Alas, they used the North field."

Narcissa trying to hide her amused smile glanced at her husband who quickly put his paper in front of his mouth to hide his own. "Dobby, can you come here for a minute please?"

Dobby popped in and bowed his head low, "What can Dobby do for Mistress Narcissa?"

Narcissa looked down at her old house-elf with a fond smile, "Dobby, we are so pleased you decided to join Harry and move back in here with us, we treated you something horrible."

Dobby bowed low again, "Mr. Harry Potter told Dobby how Master and his family changed. Dobby glad to come back to house he grew up in. What did Mistress need when she called for Dobby?"

Narcissa looked at her husband who was no longer trying to hide his amusement and was out right belly laughing. "Severus will not be joining us for dinner tonight Dobby, please send his meal to his house."

Post Authors Note- I wanted this fic to be chuckler. Not out right funny but just so it draws a chuckle out of you. Hopefully I succeed as it was written during a massive insomnia attack in only an hour and forty-eight minutes. Also I did take liberties and toss out half of the canon we know. Including Deathly Hallows. I do not like that at all so I didn't use it.

For my story

Lucius – I made Lucius a not so evil man. He was a man duped, who had to live with the embarrassment of having the man he tortured and killed for, for most of his life, turn on him. And had to experience the very boy the he'd tried to kill save his life when nothing in their past would prompt it. He got to see the genuinely good heart of Harry. And I'm not gonna say it was cliché 'oh I'm not evil' I'm gonna say it was more or less Lucius finally realizing that he was hating, and had tried to kill a boy he knew nothing about, and who had done nothing to him. Only inadvertently in the beginning something to man the boy was saving him from. After that day which in my head was BEFORE the final battle Lucius got to know Harry while convincing the good guys that he was legit in wanting to help. After all a Malfoy NEVER does a thing half way. Over the years I wanted him a changed man. The type of man I picture James Potter being had he lived. And since Harry is with Draco, I wanted Lucius to be someone Harry could look to as a father figure. (You can hate me all you want but that's the way I want it. :) sorry but i can't see Lucius mean if Draco loves Harry.

Dobby – Yes the Malfoys were cruel to him, but he loved Harry. He followed Harry after Hogwarts still wanting to protect him. I had him growing up in Malfoy Manor cause we never learned how families acquired them and Dobby's history was never fully explained.

Unicorns – Well, Lucius has his peacocks. Narcissa can have her unicorns.

Mermaids – What? It's MALFOY. Why not? They have everything else.

Severus – eh well, sue me, I just love him so I worked him in someway or another. Besides HE made the most sense for the ending.

Harry/Draco – They are in an established relationship. For the purpose of my story. The back-story is Harry was living with Sirius and Remus moved in. He moved out and in with Draco.


End file.
